The SpongeBob Community
The SpongeBob Community is a forum founded by terminoob on August 15, 2009. It initially garnered traction by gaining a community from the SpongeBob boards on TV.com after several incidents involving the moderators there. Creation The SpongeBob Community was formed after incidents at the TV.com SpongeBob Boards left a large amount of users banned. Initially created with the intent of serving banned or suspended members exclusively, the site gradually grew to be all-inclusive (although at the disproval of terminoob). The site had a plain white skin as its default design, which changed when terminoob shifted power to that70sguy92, making him the Main Admin. This shift in power set the stage for the unremitting power struggle between terminoob and 70s that would define the divide in the forums until mid-2010, when terminoob finally resigned as Main Administrator. The terminoob Era Although 70s had virtually run the Community since its beginning, terminoob soon returned as a Main Administrator. With two heads of the forum with vastly differing opinions, 70s ultimately led the forum and developed a close working relationship with member tvguy347, who is credited with giving 70s the inspiration to forge forward with SBC at a point of low activity. terminoob was left out of the loop as the partnership between tvguy and 70s strengthened. Expressing his distaste at a regular member playing such an active role in the staff, terminoob attempted to become more involved. He instituted a number of strict policies and repeatedly referred to his founders' status in order to enforce such policies. On June 20, 2010, 70s briefly gave tvguy administrative powers for the purpose of investigating a bug on the site. Upon hearing this news, terminoob promptly resigned the same day, stating he was out of the loop, he hated what the site was becoming, and he assumed he would regain control from 70s upon his return. The 70s Era Celebrated as new beginning, 70s assumed full political control of SBC. He restructured the staff immediately, promoting jjsthekid and tvguy347 as admins and four new moderators. He also relaxed the rules and removed several of terminoob's harsher policies. However, due to terminoob remaining the founder of the site on Forumotion, he retained administrative power and the ability to delete the site. This issue persisted later in the month of July 2010, when terminoob threatened to delete the forums unless tvguy was removed as an administrator. tvguy was briefly removed as an admin, replaced by ExKizuna, and later reinstated as the fourth administrator. 70s oversaw escalated tensions with rival forum, SpongeBuddy Mania, including the most hostile period in SBM-SBC relations in its history. On November 25, 2010, a large fight occurred in SBC's thread on SBM, resulting in a makeshift treaty composed by SBM's PhilipB. The following day, November 27, 2010, SBC was attacked by SBM members in a 32-minute spam raid. 70s responded vigorously, vowing to holds those responsible accountable. The rivalry between the two forums intensified with SBM's v3 Christmas release, following several days later by SBC's V5. The close proximity of the releases caused an uproar on SBM, members accusing SBC of allegedly ripping off SBM's design. 70s era as Main Admin ended after a site wide 'Civil War' broke out which ended up ridding the site of the Main Admin position and allowed for a more balanced staff with the new democratic position, Lead Administrator. List of Staff Current Administrators [[jjsthekid|'jjsthekid']] (June 21, 2010 - present; Lead Administrator) Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick (December 15, 2012 -present) JCM (September 20, 2015 - present) Current Moderators ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (August 22, 2014 - present) Patty Sponge (October 13, 2014 - present) Tyeamwork (October 2, 2015 - present) Leaders of SBC 1. terminoob (2009-2010) 2. that70sguy92 (2009-2011) 3. tvguy347 (2011-2013) 4. Aquatic Nuggets (2013-2015) 5. Jjsthekid (2015-Present) Former Administrators 1. tvguy347 (2010-2013; 2013-2014) 2. Wumbology (2011-2013) 3. ssj4gogita4 (2012-2014) 4. Clappy (2011-2013) 5. that70sguy92 (2009-2011) 6. terminoob (2009-2010) 7. ExKizuna (2010-2011) 8. CDCB (2012) 9. Aquatic Nuggets (2013-2015) Former Moderators 1. tvguy347 (January 2010 to September 2011) 2. jjsthekid (January 2010 to August 2010) 3. spongebobs1fan (January 2010 to May 2011) 4. Wumbology (June 2010 to May 2011; June 9, 2013 to August 30, 2014) 5. Dragiiin123 (June 2010 to November 2010) 6. SG10 (June 2010) 7. thesuitelife44 (July 2010) 8. ExKizuna (August 2010; August 2011) 9. CF3689 (August 2010 to May 2011) 10. Jelly (May 2011 to July 2012) 11. SpongeSebastian (May 2011 to August 2012) 12. teenj12 (May 25, 2011 to July 2011, September 29, 2011 to January 2, 2014) 13. terminoob (July 2012 to September 2012) 14. Aquatic Nuggets (September 2012 to January 2013) 15. JCM (September 2012 to May 19th, 2013; August 22, 2014 to September 20, 2015) 16. Old Man Jenkins (January 18, 2013 to May 22nd, 2013) Former GFX Designers / Fry Cooks (now defunct) 1. Devient (August 2010) 2. Spongebobs1fan (August 2010 - December 2010) 3. Rubber Ducky (August 2010 - September 2010) 4. TarterSauce25 (October 2010 - December 2010) 5. JellyfishJammer (December 2010 - May 2011) 6. Steel Sponge (December 2010 - November 2011) 7. Face (December 2010 - April 2011) 8. Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick (March 2011 - December 2012) 9. CDCB (May 2011 - November 2011) 10. Spongygirl92 (October 2011 - January 2012) 11. Mothra (October 2011 - December 2012) 12. SpongeBabe (July 2012 - December 2012)Category:Groups Category:Sites